


To make it known

by Splitterregen



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splitterregen/pseuds/Splitterregen
Summary: After the battle was over, after yet another kingdom had joined Aurora‘s command, after the Dark Fea had returned from their exile and began to make a home for themselves within the moors, Diaval found himself in an unusually solemn mood. He could no longer deny that there wasn’t anything left he could do for Maleficent that others couldn’t provide as well; especially since she had brought back her own kin.
Relationships: Diaval & Maleficent (Disney), Diaval/Maleficent (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	To make it known

# To make it known

After the battle was over, after yet another kingdom had joined Aurora‘s command, after the Dark Fea had returned from their exile and began to make a home for themselves within the moors, Diaval found himself in an unusually solemn mood. He could no longer deny that there wasn’t anything left he could do for Maleficent that others couldn’t provide as well; especially since she had brought back her own kin.  
  
Yet more beings turning to her, hoping for her leadership and protection, as was her right as Guardian of the Moors, and even more so as the Phoenix she had evolved into.  
  
She soon would realized that he had outlived his usefulness to her, if she hadn’t already, surely his dismissal was soon to come.  
  
Once in the very beginning, he had dreamed of returning to his true life, his true being, but it hadn’t taken long in Maleficent's presence for his very nature to change; his true life wasn’t true anymore, it would not fit what he had become in the years of his service to her.  
  
His mood of course, hadn’t escaped notice, but he couldn’t bring himself to put on a more cheerful and careless façade, and so he had taken to spending a lot of time on his own, wandering the moors in his human form, as long as he still had it.  
  
Diaval turned abruptly, there was no use in prolonging the inevitable, better to get through it quickly.  
  
His Mistress had gifted him more years than he should’ve had on this earth already, had given him shapes, and with them thoughts he wouldn’t have been able to experience otherwise, what more could he ask for?  
  
Still, his steps faltered when he came upon the tree Maleficent had chosen to be her home, a sight to behold on any other day, but now there was nothing but dread snaking it’s way through his every fiber.  
  
Maybe he would grant himself one more day… just to reassure himself in the steadfastness of his own resolve.  
  
Diaval shook his head, silently appalled at his own cowardice, and marched onward.  
  
He would do it now, nothing good could come from ignoring reality as he had struggled to do for the last weeks.  
  
A gust of wind engulfed him when Maleficent hit the ground in front of him.  
  
“There you are, I was looking for you.”  
  
“Forgive me, Mistress, I…” he looked away, not quite sure how to explain himself properly, “I was just wandering the Moors.”  
  
Having his gaze lowered, he hadn’t seen the flash of worry crossing Maleficent’s fine features.  
  
“Something has been weighing on you, even I can tell.”  
  
Her voice lacking it’s usual edge caught him quite unprepared, “You have your wings back, Aurora is safe,” he swallowed in an attempt to loosen the knot constricting his throat, “The Dark Fea are once more roaming the land, thanks to you.”  
  
“Yes?” Maleficent’s confusion was clear to see, but she seemed to be in a rather more patient mood than usual.  
  
“You have no need for me anymore, Mistress.”  
  
“So, you are asking me for your freedom.” Maleficent suppressed a sigh. “Of course, I should’ve released you long ago, you have since repayed your debt twice over and more, but I was too selfish a creature to let you go,” reaching out she brought her palm to rest against his cheek, turning his head to look at her. “I still am. I will not let you go, not yet. Stay with me at least a little while longer, my pretty bird.”  
  
“Mistress, I-”, what was he to say? What was he to say after she’d turned his world upside down and sent his head spinning?  
  
She mistook his aborted attempt at speech as disagreement and rushed to continue. “I will set you free, Diaval, I promise I will, but I still need you by my side. Give me time to adjust, and I will let you go.”  
  
“I wasn’t- I thought you’d…” He found himself on his knees, quite without spending a conscious thought on it. “I thought you’d want me gone, once you hadn’t need of me anymore.”  
  
Maleficent was frozen, she hadn’t realized how cold she must’ve acted towards him, to give this impression.  
  
Seeing Diaval on his knees, head bowed – like he’d never thought necessary before, had ice in her stomach; a proud being such as her raven, brought so low – by her doing – was deeply wrong.  
  
“I will stay by your side, in whatever form you’ll allow, Mistress. I will stay as long as you’ll have me.”  
  
A few heartbeats with nothing but silence went by until she could finally convince her body to move as she wished. Her spine still rigid and unfamiliar with the emotion she wished to express, when she knelt before him in turn.  
  
She reached for him again, very, very slowly, until her hand finally was on the back of his neck, drawing him close until her brow rested against his. “You are very… important to me, Diaval.” She met his wide eyes, calm and sure, “I see now, that I have failed to make it known to you.”  
  
“Mistress, I-”  
  
“I will grant your freedom, Diaval, soon. But I would be happy, and honored, if you stay by my side once you’re free to make that choice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I couldn't get rid of this idea, after watching the movies again and finally wrote it down.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed this story of mine :)  
> Don't hesitate to leave a Kudos, or drop a comment, I would be glad to know what you think about it!


End file.
